Liar Syndrome
by Clai Ka-Chan
Summary: Hidup segan, mati tak mau.


Jika kau sadari, sebenarnya kota ini hidup. Hidup layaknya manusia; bernafas, bergerak dan bahkan bekembang.

Tidak perlu menunggu sampai bertahun-tahun, hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit kau sudah bisa melihat perubahan yang dia hasilkan.

Kota yang selalu merombak tempat rongsokan menjadi tempat yang lebih baik, sehingga bisa terlihat kalau kota itu berkembang.

Kota yang selalu menghasilkan gedung-gedung yang sama disetiap sudutnya, sehingga dia seperti bergerak setiap kali kau melangkah.

Kota yang selalu menghasilkan pejalan kaki yang selalu memadati jalanan, sehingga kau bisa mendengar deruan nafas mereka selayaknya kota itu sendiri yang bernafas.

Kota yang selalu menghasilkan orang-orang yang tidak sabaran, kota yang selalu menghasilkan kebohongan, kota yang selalu membuatku mendengar dan merasakan rasa pahit yang sama.

Aku selalu berfikir kalau ini, akan seterusnya seperti ini.

* * *

 **Liar Syndrome**

Kuroko no basuke a _re belong to_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Liar Syndrome _story belongs to_ Ka-Chan.G

 **PERINGATAN!**

 **FF INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR-UNSUR SEBAGAI BERIKUT**

OOC, Typo, Garing, Super duper Gaje, EYD Ancur, Alur secepat _'Aquada'_ , Etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **If you don't like, don't read**_

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

* * *

 _Chapter : 1_

 _.:: Normal Pov ::._

 **Kring kring**

Seperti biasa, pagi ini pun jam weker masih senantiasa membangunkan-nya dari alam bawah sadar.

Pukul 06:30, tepat satu setengah jam sebelum lonceng tanda masuk kelas berbunyi di sekolah.

Dia mulai beranjak dari ranjang berukuran _single_ , menyibakkan gorden yang menghalangi sinar mentari pagi-yang senantiasa-berkunjung ke kamar, dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka.

Kamar mandi yang terletak dibawah tangga membuat-nya harus menyusuri tiap-tiap anak tangga yang ada, melewati dapur dan–

"Kenapa pagi ini kau baru pulang? Kau bermain dengan wanita lain lagi, ya? ".

"Jaga mulut mu mayu. Ada banyak pekerjaan dikantor.".

–mendengarkan pertengkaran yang selalu rutin di lakukan oleh otou _-san_ dan okaa _-san_ -nya setiap paginya.

Andai saja, ada dunia dimana kebohongan tidak pernah ada dan dunia dimana dirinya dibutuhkan, dia pasti akan langsung pergi dari dunia ini, walaupun dia harus pergi dengan cara menyayat urat nadinya sendiri. Ya, andai saja ada.

Tapi, memangnya ada dunia tanpa kebohongan? Dan siapa yang membutuhkan dia? Jangankan dunia, orangtua-nya saja mungkin tidak membutuhkan-nya. Itu semua terbukti, selama ini otou _-san_ selalu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan dingin, tatapan yang menandakan kalau otou _-san_ tidak membutuhkan dirinya.

Dia mulai membasuh muka dan menyikat gigi-nya, itu salah satu dari 11 kegiatan yang selalu rutin dia kerjakan setiap pagi, tentunya sampai dia berankat kesekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.:: Kuroko's pov ::._

 **Prraaang….**

Suara pecehan piring dari arah dapur membuat ku tersentak seketika, tanpa disadari kakiku telah menuntunku kearah dapur.

"Otou _-san_? okaa _-san_ apa yang–"

"Aku mau kita cerai, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua kebohongan mu."

"Baguslah, aku juga sudah muak mencari-cari alasan untuk membuat mu percaya."

Setelah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu, otou _-san_ langsung pergi meninggalkan okaa _-san_ yang tengah jatuh berlutut. Melewatiku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _'enyahlah kau'_.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini akhir dari pertengkaran mereka? Apa ini benar-benar akhir dari keluarga ini?._

Hiks…hiks…

Aku tersadar dari lamunan yang baru melandaku, aku berlari kecil kearah Okaa _-san_.

"Okaa _-san_! Okaa _-san_ tidak apa-apa?." Aku langsung menyentuh pundaknya, berharap kalau dia akan berbalik dan langsung memelukku. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi, dia langsung cepat-cepat menghapus deraian airmatanya dan malah berjalan keseberang meja makan.

"Eh. Tet _-chan_ , rupanya kamu sudah ada disini. Kamu laparkan? Ayo, makan bareng okaa _-san_." Okaa _-san_ langsung menyiapkan makanan yang masih ada dipanci dan meletakkan beberapa mangkuk yang berisi sup dan nasi dimeja makan, dan…sambil tersenyum? Kenapa bisa? Bukankah, barusan dia menangis?, _Okaa-san berbohong lagi!_.

Aku menarik nafas panjang-panjang lalu menghembuskannya dan ku ulangi kembali sampai aku merasa baikan, merasa baikan dari stres yang sedikit melandaku karena kebohongan yang barusan okaa _-san_ perlihatkan padaku. Dari semua kebohongan yang ada di rumah ini, baru pertama kali ini aku merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri.

Padahal seharusnya, aku sudah terbiasa dan tidak heran lagi dengan semua kebohongan ini;

Tidak heran, mengapa otou _-san_ selalu pulang larut malam bahkan hingga pagi, dan sampai berbohong kepada okaa _-san_.

Tidak heran, mengapa otou _-san_ dan okaa _-san_ selalu bertengkar dan mengatakan pada ku kalau mereka selalu akur, padahal aku selalu mendengar pertengkaran mereka setiap pagi.

Tidak heran, mengapa okaa _-san_ selalu berlari kekamar setelah bertengkar dengan otou _-san_ dan mengatakan _'Okaa-san baik-baik saja'_ sambil tesenyum lembut kepadaku ketika bertemu denganku dan ketika aku bertanya _'kenapa?'_ padanya.

"Tet _-chan_ , kamu mau sarapan dulu apa bersiap-siap dulu?." Tanya okaa _-san_ dari seberang meja makan.

"Aku mau siap-siap dulu baru sarapan. Tapi, aku mau beresin kaca-kaca yang bers–".

"Tidak usah tet _-chan_. Biar okaa _-san_ saja yang membersihkannya, kamu cepat bersiap, ya!".

Okaa- _san_ tiba-tiba saja memotong pembicaraanku dan langsung membersihkan serpihan-serpihan kaca yang berserakan dilantai. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung menuju kekamarku.

 _Kegiatan ke-8_ yang selalu ku kerjakan setiap paginya; _mendengar_ _ **kebohongan**_ _kedua orangtua._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Didepan gerbang sekolah, dari sinilah semua kegiatan rutinku; kegiatan ke-11 berakhir. Sekarang masih bulan mei, proses belajar mengajar disekolah ini baru berjalan 1 bulan.

Dari gerbang masuk ke kelas, menungu guru mata pelajaran masuk ke kelas sambil mendengarkan celotehan tak berguna yang selalu bergumam disetiap sudut kelas, mengikuti pelajaran yang sedikit membosankan, makan siang, mengikuti pelajaran lagi dan pulang, tapi terkadang aku menyempatkan diriku untuk pergi ke perpustakaan–untuk mencari karya tulis yang menurutku menarik–. Bahkan hari inipun masih berjalan seperti hari sebelumnya, tdak ada yang _istimewa_ dan tidak sedikit pula aku mendengarkan _kebohongan_ yang terlontar dari mulut siswa disekolah.

"Sepertinya aku harus memperpanjang jadwal kegiatanku sampai pulang sekolah". Aku mengeluarkan buku agendaku dan menulis semua kegiatan tambahan sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, kegiatan tambahan dibawah kegiatan terakhirku;

Berangkat sekolah.

Masuk kelas

Menunggu guru _listen to lies_.

Mengikuti pelajaran

Makan siang _(saat waktunya)_

Mengikuti pelajaran

Pulang

Mencari buku

Mencari buku bukanlah buku pelajaran, melainkan buku bacaan yang ditulis oleh penulis-penulis yang senantiasa mencurahkan isi hatinya ke dalam karya tulisnya dalam bentuk novel. Meminjamnya diperpustakaan ataupun membelinya ditoko buku terdekat maupun terjauh.

" _Ternyata aku termasuk siswa teladan"._ Aku bergumam dalam hati dan tanpa disadari seringaian kecil terukir dibibirku. _"Dengan begini, hari-hariku pasti akan lancar layaknya air terjun"._

 **Brukk….**

"Kenapa berhenti mendadak, _nanodayo_?". Empat sudut siku-siku sukses meghiasi dahi si surai hijau, membuatnya ingin sekali memukul pria bersurai ungu dengan _lucky item_ -nya–yang kebetulan _lucky item_ nya hari ini adalah batu bata–yang berada digenggamannya.

"Mido _-chin_ , sepertinya tadi aku menabrak sesuatu." Seru seorang pria dengan iris–A _methyst_ –yang berkaca-kaca. Bukannya takut karena entah apa yang dia tabrak, melainkan satu plastic penuh _snack_ yang barusan di bukannya berserakan di tanah.

Si surai hijau menaikkan kacamata yang sedang menghiasi iris _emerald_ -nya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Jangan mencari alasan. Itu kecerobohanmu sendiri, aku tidak akan mengganti snakmu, _nodayo_."

" _Sumimasen._ "

Pria dengan surai Hijau–Midorima Shintaro–sontak terkejut dengan apa yang diliatnya secara tiba-tiba itu.

"K-kau siapa _nodayo_?"

Aku membungkuk selaku meminta maaf pada mereka, "Maaf karena aku telah tidak sengaja menabrak teman besar anda. Saya permisi." Tidak mau berlama-lama, aku langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk pergi dari sana.

Sesekali aku mengalihkan pandanganku –dari jalan didepanku– dan melihat pria yang sempat ku tabrak, dia sedang membuka bungkus _snack_ yang baru diambilnya dari kantong belanjanya, sedangkan si surai hijau? Dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang mungkin bisa diartikan dengan dua patah kata _'Target selanjutnya'_. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kejalan didepanku, bulu kudukku meremang sejenak. _Siapa dia._ Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T** _tu de_ **B** _tu de_ **C**

 **TBC**

* * *

Rencananya Cuma mau bikin satu chapter langsung end…tapi ternyata eh ternyata…Ka gak sanggup tuk buat langsung End…Tapi ya sudahlah mau digimanakan lagi….

(*,_,)ﾉ⌒● _/lempar kacang/…._ Zombie telah meloncat ketika kacang datang padanya ….

FF nih Cuma Ka baca sekali terus publish, jadi maklumin lah atas ketidak bagusan kata-kata nya….

A/N :

Di chap selanjutnya mungkin si Kuroko bakalan ketemu ama Kise dan Aomine yang sebenarnya mereka berdua bukanlah *a*u**a**.

Kalau Akashi? Ka juga belum tau, tapi Ka akan usahakan untuk menampakkan wujudnya di ff ini karna ff ini Ka buat untuk AkaKuro…. Masalahnya, Ka belum tau Akashi mau main di chap berapa….Dia dongkol karna Ka masukin oranng ketiga di kehidupan AkaKuro di ff sebelumnya….. \\(´v｀)┌ _/dilempar gunting/_ (✗_✘)"

Dan maaf aja kalau alur ceritanya terlalu datar jadi tak enak dibaca, ini Cuma pelampiasan saja. Thanks untuk yang udah mau mampir untuk baca atau sekedar liat-liat cerita absurt ini….

Sekian,

See you next Time…


End file.
